Us Weekly
by Hellomemory
Summary: Kristen Stewart cheats on her leading man Robert Pattinson, so does Bella. Bella Swan is in Kristen's position living out a life where her relationship is on the rocks, after it is revealed that she did indeed cheat on her leading man Edward Cullen.


**Hey this is my new fan fiction; it's based on the breaking news of Kristen cheating on Robert. This is my version of how I think the story will go down in the future and how Rob reacted. Where I think cheating is not expectable I really and truly hope that Rob and Kristen work this out and decide to stay together, there is something about them together that is so captivating. Anyway leave a review telling me about your view on the whole cheating scandal and what you want to happen next.**

**Opening**

**EPOV**

There on our coffee table sat the paper that broke my heart. The headline screams at me, humiliating me.

"_**Bella Swan caught cheating on Edward"**_

I thought she loved me. I thought this whole relationship for the past 3 years was worth something to her. I was just building up the courage to ask her to marry me, and then my whole world comes crashing down to an end. I was a fool to believe my life was perfect.

I sat alone in this big Hollywood house we shared, the walls lying to me displaying photographs of Bella and me's happiness. I wanted to smash everything; I wanted to burn this whole place to the ground. My heart hurt so much, my breath becoming way too shallow. What did I ever do to deserve this?

I only tried to do my best for her, make her feel loved, show her in compliments and make love to her every night we were together. Was none of this good enough?

Why didn't she talk to me instead of turning to another man for affection?

So many questions with no answers.

The phone rang breaking me out of my thought,, I lifted the iphone to see who was calling. Bella, I huffed and turned the phone off, I'm not ready to talk to her yet its too painful. I'm pacing around my room waiting for the arrival of Bella. She'd be back soon; I would be surprised if her PR people had not already told her about us weekly releasing her scandal. I feel sick thinking about her kissing another man that isn't me, we've come so far and to end like this is beyond painful. Maybe we don't have to have an end, but could I bare not having an ounce of trust in the one person I love. This is so hard so many decisions. I need to get out of this house, so much love that only ended up being a huge pile of shit.

I raced up stairs to the bedroom that Bella and I once shared, the walls painted a deep red because Bella thought that it would represent the passion between the both of us. Again another painful thought. I stared at the bed with the black silk bed sheets and then remembered the times that I made love to Bella, a mixture of sweet and rough. The walls and bed side table filled with pictures of us surrounded by family and friends laughing and having a great time.

I took a huge breath, and pulled out my Gucci suitcase from under my bed. I dropped in the first clothes that came to hand from my wardrobe, shoes, socks, underwear and anything else I need. I don't know where I was going, but I know I was going to be anywhere but here.

"Edward?" that beautiful heartbreaker called to me.

I supplied no reply and continued pulling random items into my case, she would find me.

Footsteps increased until they reached the bedroom door, she tapped lightly on the oak.

"Come in" I croaked I had not realised I was crying until this very moment. I touched my cheek to feel trails of wetness. This woman has reduced me to tears.

She stepped in looking like the vision she always does, the long flowing hair that nearly reached her bottom, it was a darker shade that she liked but I feel in love with it. Her skin so pale and smooth, not a blemish in sight, her cheeks would go a tint of red whenever she was embarrassed or tired. She was short and small but had these subtle curves that made me go weak at my knees whenever she would wear those tight dresses on the red carpet. She was the devil in an angel's costume.

"Edward" she said her eyes damp, mascara evident under her eyes. She had been crying, my love had been crying. For a short moment I had but a side any pain I felt, and just wanted to cradle her in my arms. I still love her, how could I not? This woman was the reason for so much change in me. The reason I even audition for the role in the movie that had changed my life so much.

She cautiously took a step towards me, reached up and touched my cheek. I flinched backwards from her touch it hurt so much to be touched by the angel that betrayed me.

"How could you? I seethed; I have never once been filled with so much rage with Bella. We had our share of petty arguments but nothing that filled me with so much rage that I was seeing red.

She was taken back, I have never really raised my voice at Bella, I always tried to be level. But as we all know shit changes.

"I...er…I-I" she stuttered "I'm sorry"

"Sorry Bella is that all you have to say, how many times have you seen him?"

"Once, I kissed him once I felt nothing I want to be with you"

"How am I supposed to know if you are lying or not? Huh? I have no trust what so ever!" I shouted falling back on to the bed and letting my head fall within my hands.

The bile is rising up my throat, I can't do this, I can't so this.

"Edward please" she begged "I love you, no one else it was one moment of temptation. I'm so sorry"

"And I love you so much this whole situation is killing me" I reached for her hand taking it within mine. She felt like heaven, but it was all so wrong.

Did she not think of Jacob's children at all? He had wife and kids, and now that was all broken but the Black family. Although Jacob should have loved his family to avoid being in this situation. I know things were tough between Jacob and Nessie but cheating was never something I suspected him to do.

"Bell's I got to get out of here" I said, her face broke even more. I hated to watch her in pain, but I needed to get my head straight before I can even address my situation with her.

"Please don't go" she pleaded.

I didn't say another word, I released her hand zipped up my suitcase grabbed my jacket and walked out the room. As I was walking down the hall I could hear her sobs get louder. The noise slowly breaking my will power to leave, but I needed my space and isolation. I didn't want any media around me for once I just wanted to be normal again.

I wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt me, I wanted to go out and sleep with a thousand women. But I knew this would truly make me feel any better, fucking around wont help get rid of the pain. There were still so many answers needed why? When? How?

I wanted to know where I was when my girlfriend was fawning over another man, I wanted to know what made her run into the arms of Jacob Black and why he had not turned her away.

Even the name Jacob Black makes me want to tear limbs apart; I'm not a dangerous man. Some even might say I'm over friendly but _fucking Jacob Black_ made me shake with rage. This man has single handily ruined my life and the life of his wife and children. I do not really care much for the humiliation I have to suffer, but I cared more of the fact that he has ruined my perfect future.

Many will say it takes two to tango, but I will have you all remember that he is 20 years old and wiser and should have had the balls to turn her away. He also should have had the balls to come up to me and had a man and man conversation about the whole situation, but I got fuck all.

What hurts me the most was the fact that Bella carried on pretending that there was nothing wrong. As if she hadn't had done anything at all, last week I was even thinking of asking her to marry me. I shook my head at this, that would have been a shamble.

I reached my car, and throw my stuff in the boot. I had no idea where I was heading; I was walking away from 3 years of my life.

My phone rang; I glanced at the caller ID. Jasper an old friend of mine who currently was living in Texas with his wife. He had gone through a lot of ups and downs with his wife Alice but they still managed to pull through, I admired their relationship. And I had once wanted the same for me and Bella, but right now I don't know if that's what I want anymore.

"Jasper what's up man?" I know why he was calling but some part of me hoped he was calling to tell me that it had all been one big joke, that Bella had set up and I could run back inside and marry the love of my life.

"I heard the news man, are you alright?" he asked.

No such luck for the practical joke theory then.

"No, this is so fucked up; I need somewhere to stay to clear my head for a while"

"Come to Texas dude, I and Alice would be happy to have you"

"Thanks dude"

After gathering my details for Texas I hung up on Jasper, and started making the appropriate calls to my agent telling them to postpone any work set for me for the next couple of weeks.

Its official Edward Cullen is a broken hearted man.

**BPOV**

I have completely fucked this up. The one person I will ever love in my life has gone.

This was a mess; I've made a mess of my life. Every chance of happiness I have ever had has walked through the door; my heart has walked through that door. Edward was gone and my heart has followed.

I stood in what used to be our bedroom completely unsure of what to do next, the tears seemed to keep falling and the room was taunting me.

_I need a cigarette._

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and pulled on a old pair of shorts and an old Nike top that Edward had left behind. I sniffed it, it still held that heavenly scent that Edward had. I brought the shirt to my face clinging onto it wildly, trying to savour the smell.

I walked around the empty house, everything felt cold and dead. This house was once so joyful. As I went along I would run my hands along the hallways walls and remember the times Edward would chase me around the house, whenever we used to play silly little games. I remember the times the house was full of family for birthdays and thanksgiving. I remember wanting all of that with Edward.

I was so sorry for my actions; I never wanted to hurt Edward. I had no feelings towards Jacob; he was a much older man than me, with a wife and children. Things just went wrong and I took a stupid moment of temptation, God really must have hated me. But then I deserve everything I am going to get.

I may have lost the most important thing in my life, Edward.

I picked up my phone and sent a message to Edward confirming to him that I love him. I know that this simply wasn't enough, but I know that he needed his space to think about things.

I don't think mistake covers the damage I've done; I've ruined a marriage and a family. I never intended for any of this to happen, all I ever wanted was to spend the rest of my life with Edward and grow old. I don't even deserve that I never deserved that.

My actions were poor and unjustified; I was having an outer body experience. I was not fit to be loved by anybody all I am is a fucked up celebrity. The thought of Edward being with somebody else kills me. It was a nightmare to think that he would hold someone else like he had held me, and kiss them like he had me. Someone might as well shoot me now, put me out of my misery, I feel like a walking corpse, I can't feel anything I'm just numb. Waiting for someone to drag me out of this nightmare.

I couldn't stay in the house any longer and grabbed the keys to my car. I needed gas and decided to stop to get more gas. This was the wrong thing to do, as a swarm of press chased towards me. A jumble of words coming out of their mouth, I caught on to a few words, such as home wrecker, whore and heart breaker. My nerve towards the press was now 100% broken and I couldn't stop the new round of tears coming around. I wiped furiously at them with the back of my hand, it seems as if I can no longer go outside. I didn't know how long my mental state would hold up in front of this crowd, so I quickly rushed to pay for the gas, and sped of in the direction of my best friend's house. A part of me wished that their camera shot bullets, so that they could shoot out my heart, simply life was not worth living if I did not have Edward.

He was the sun in my sky, the stars at night. He surrounded me with constant love and affection and I went and broke that. My heart belonged to him, its simply not beating right from the lose of Edward.

I hoped I dropped down dead, because this was hell.

_I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him. Come back Edward._

Rosalie Hale was my best friend. She had worked on the movie with me that I had meet Jacob Black on. Jacob Black was the director and was a very good director; the movie came out great and was a big hit. But a part of me couldn't help but blame the movie for meeting Jacob.

I rang Rosalie's door bell in the hopes that she was in. It seemed that luck was partly on my side and the door was open wide. There stood the fierce Rosalie Hale, with her long thick mane of blonde hair, ice cold blue eyes and a rocking body.

I really did not know what sort of welcoming I was going to receive from Rose, so I was only a little shocked when her long elegant hand came out and strike me across my cheek. What did surprise me was that she then proceeded to pull me into a long hug.

"I should hate you right now, but I can't bring myself to" she spoke into my hair.

"Thank you Rose" I whispered.

"I'm still furious at you" she said pulling me into her house. Rose had every right to be angry with me, I had put her in a difficult situation she loved me and Nessie very dearly and I didn't want it to seem like she was picking sides.

She pulled me into the living room and sat me on her soft couches. But no matter where I went, everywhere reminded me of Edward, I remember the couple of times that me and Edward was come over and dine with Rose and her boyfriend Emmett, I used t o love it when me and Edward would sit on this exact couch while we watch a movie and he would try and steal kisses from me. I literally thought I heard my heart tear.

_God I miss him._

It's only been 2 hours, but like they say you don't know what you have until its gone.

**Okay my darlings review tell me if you loved it or not, I'm sorry it's so short but it's the beginning chapter I didn't want to give too much away. Keep me posted on your thoughts about the whole robsten scandal, I'll try and keep and updates within my story. Sorry its so short I wanted to write an opening to see if it gained enough interest to carry on.**

**Rayann**

**x**


End file.
